


Reserved!

by WTF DBH 2021 (WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021)



Series: Челлендж! [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: BJD Cosplay, Dark Comedy, Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Photoset, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021/pseuds/WTF%20DBH%202021
Summary: Всё, что принадлежит детективу Риду, нужно обязательно пометить. А то отберут!Размер фото 1024х683, фуллсайз 1249х833. Размер бонусных фото 555х832.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Челлендж! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151552
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ♥ Фотосет БЖД-косплея по мотивам арта: [Твиттер](https://twitter.com/83m2kgs2K1mol1/status/1270330921439227905?s=19)  
> ♥ [Фуллсайз по клику - 1](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/50935856587_c6deb3949d_o.jpg)  
> ♥ [Фуллсайз по клику - 2](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/50935052578_ded3f995a1_b.jpg)

__

♥

__


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ [Фуллсайз по клику - 1](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/50935741231_a18f6e5df8_o.jpg)  
> ♥ [Фуллсайз по клику - 2](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/50935741101_ce079c4835_o.jpg)

__

♥

__


	3. Бонус ♥

__

♥

__


End file.
